


Not So Secret Affair (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: A maid walks in on an unexpected scene and finds herself drawn into it.
Relationships: Darkiplier / OC, Darkiplier / OC / Wilford Warfstache, Darkiplier / Original Female Character(s), Darkiplier / Original Female Character(s) / Wilford Warfstache, Darkiplier / Wilford Warfstache, Wilford Warfstache / OC, Wilford Warfstache / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 7





	Not So Secret Affair (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own list of kinks for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 27: Threesome

Being a housekeeper wasn’t exactly easy work. Being a housekeeper for a pair of supernatural type beings was definitely not easy work. How they managed to live together was a mystery to Salacia.

Darkiplier was a neat and proper man who wore a suit all the time and his day to day life was that of a lawyer. 

Wilford Warfstache was more scatterbrained and dressed in suspenders and a pastel yellow button up with tan pants and his day to day life was a TV producer. 

They were polar opposites. How could they ever get along? 

Salacia found out one evening when she was going to Darkiplier’s office to get her paycheck and she walked in on something she should not have seen. Dark had Wilford pressed against his desk and their lips were connected in a passionate embrace. 

She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Why did that sight affect her so? 

They pulled apart quickly and turned to stare at her. Dark cursed his aura darkening. Wilford looked a touch put out at her interrupting their moment. She stammered out an apology. She was terrified of losing her job. Of losing her life! She knew these two weren’t human, they...or rather Dark sat her down and told her the basics of what they were, two immoral, immortal beings and should she tell a soul it would cost her her life. 

Dark was about to lose control and she pressed her back to the door. She knew it was best not to run. Just as she squeezed her eyes shut to accept her fate, it didn’t come. She opened her eyes and saw that Wilford had his hand on Dark’s shoulder. 

“Now, now, there’s no need for violence, my friend.” He chuckled in that playful tone that was common for the pink haired man. 

“I promise I won’t say anything.” Salacia was quick to squeak. 

“Oh little, birdie, we know that.” Wilford said with a dark and playful smirk that made her shiver. 

“Do we really?” Dark nearly snarled. 

“Come now, Dark, can’t you tell?” Wilford teased both of the other people in the room, “It’s practically saturated her aura.” 

Dark stared at her harder now and then a predatory grin spread over his face, “Oh...did you like your little peep show?” 

“Umm…” Salacia was unsure of how to answer that. 

Dark pulled away from Wilford and caged her in against the door. She squeaked and stared up at the man who towered over her. He smirked. 

“Maybe there is another way to go about punishing you for interrupting us.” He purred. 

“P-Punish me?” She stammered. 

Wilford walked up behind Dark, “Of course...we don’t want our secret to get out. We have to make sure you keep your tongue.” He said. 

“H-How…” she began to ask, only to be caught off guard by Dark’s cool lips crashing down onto hers. 

She gasped and that only allowed him to make the kiss deeper. He pulled her against him and stroked her hair. Soon she fell into the kiss and kissed back. It would be a lie to say that her employers were not attractive. They were very attractive. 

She felt Wilford come up behind her and moved her hair and began to kiss along her neck. She moaned when their hands began to wander her curvaceous body, she had no idea why she was allowing this to happen but she was and she found herself loving it. 

Dark finally broke the kiss and cupped her cheek, “On your knees.” He ordered her. 

She was quick to obey and dropped down between them. They both freed themselves from their pants and she bit her lip. They were both well endowed and lustfully gorgeous. She reached up and began to stroke them. She whimpered a bit as she felt the silky firm flesh in her hands. She didn’t know which to suck first. 

She leaned in and kissed Dark’s tip. She figured she best keep Dark happy first...thinking he was the more volatile of the two. She began to take him into her mouth and began to suck him. She moaned around him. She began to bob her head a bit while stroking Wilford before switching to sucking Wilford and stroking Dark. 

Things went like this for a time, her taking one after the other into her mouth. Before she was pulled off of them before they got down onto the floor with her and began stripping her down, pulling her top and bra down off of her breasts and her panties down after flipping her skirt up. 

Somehow they knew who was going to get what. Wilford knelt in front of her and pulled her back onto his cock, but pressed her deeper onto it while Dark lined himself up with her dripping cunt and pressed inside. She moaned around Wilford’s cock.

The pair began to thrust into the entrances they had chosen. She moaned and took willingly what they were giving. She arched her back and clenched her fists into the rug as they fucked into her. 

The feeling of Dark inside of her was amazing and how Wilford used her mouth was just divine. They growled and groaned and she cried out loudly as she came from this use. 

Wilford was the first to follow suit and pulled out and came on her face. She gasped and looked up at him and he pants hard grinning at her. Dark was next and pulled out and cums over her ass. 

“How do you feel, my dear?” Wilford asked. 

“I’m fine.” She said as they began to clean her up and help her redress. 

“You won’t tell a soul what you saw or what happened here tonight.” Dark said, “Especially if you want this to happen again, and we all know you do.” He purred.

Salacia nodded. He was right, after all.


End file.
